The present invention generally relates to manufacturing, remanufacturing or repairing replaceable imaging components, and more particularly to apparatus and techniques for providing a drive gear for a drum or roller, such as an organic photo conductor (OPC) drum, for example, of a replaceable imaging cartridge adapted for holding marking material, such as toner.
In the imaging industry, there is a growing market for the remanufacture and refurbishing of various types of replaceable imaging cartridges such as toner cartridges, drum cartridges, inkjet cartridges, and the like. These imaging cartridges are used in imaging devices such as laser printers, xerographic copiers, inkjet printers, facsimile machines and the like, for example. Imaging cartridges, once spent, are unusable for their originally intended purpose. Without a refurbishing process these cartridges would simply be discarded, even though the cartridge itself may still have potential life. As a result, techniques have been developed specifically to address this issue. These processes may entail, for example, the disassembly of the various structures of the cartridge, replacing toner or ink, cleaning, adjusting or replacing any worn components and reassembling the imaging cartridge.
Laser printer toner cartridges are typically composed of two portions. One of these sections is the waste bin assembly which houses the OPC drum. The OPC may include a drive gear which engages with a printer drive member. During the remanufacturing of a laser printer toner cartridge, the OPC drum may need to be replaced due to the wear or damage of the OPC drum. The replacement OPC drum may include a replacement drive gear, or gear, attached to one end of the replacement OPC drum. The present invention provides for an improved replacement drive gear.